


Quando Você Vai Voltar?

by ShiryuForever94



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiryuForever94/pseuds/ShiryuForever94
Summary: Eu me escondi do mundo aqui nessa pequena casa, nossa casa. Nosso refúgio do mundo. Nossa cama. Ela ainda está aqui. O mesmo lençol, o mesmo travesseiro. Eu posso sentir sua respiração no meu pescoço algumas vezes.





	Quando Você Vai Voltar?

**Author's Note:**

> Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do autor desta ficção.

Quanto tempo faz que você não está aqui? Já não consigo mais me lembrar como você é exatamente. Sim, há fotografias, mas não é a mesma coisa! Sua essência não está aqui comigo. Não mais.

Eu larguei tudo, Shiro. 

Depois que você foi embora eu não conseguia mais continuar. Para todo lugar que eu olhava, eu o via e eu não podia continuar. Eles disseram que você morreu. Eles apenas nos disseram que não havia mais esperança, mas como eu posso viver sem ela? 

Estou magoado. Ainda estou magoado porque eu pensei que jamais iria esquecer como você é e eu estou perdendo suas lembranças aos poucos. Quantos anos se passaram? Nem isso eu consigo contar mais. Dói demais. Certo, foi cerca de um ano, mas parece uma década inteira de agonia.

Por que você me deixou? Por que foi para essa maldita missão e me deixou? 

Eu quero me levantar e seguir em frente, mas eu não faço isso com facilidade... Onde você está, Shiro? Recuso-me a acreditar que você apenas morreu sozinho na escuridão do espaço. Não é justo porque você é pura luz! A luz da minha vida.

Eu me escondi do mundo aqui nessa pequena casa, nossa casa. Nosso refúgio do mundo. Nossa cama. Ela ainda está aqui. O mesmo lençol, o mesmo travesseiro. Eu posso sentir sua respiração no meu pescoço algumas vezes. Droga, Shiro, eu sinto sua boca na minha mas você não está aqui quando eu acordo! 

Por que nós brigamos? Por causa do meu gênio difícil? Por causa da sua missão a Cérberos? Por causa de qual motivo idiota da vez? 

Quantas vezes discutimos e quantas vezes pedimos perdão e fizemos amor de reconciliação jurando que era a última vez que iríamos discutir? 

Nós somos muito diferentes e somos completamente iguais. Nós somos um casal! Volte pra mim, de algum jeito, Shiro. Apenas volte. Se eu tivesse certeza de que você morreu talvez fosse mais fácil, mas não há um corpo para eu velar e enterrar, não há uma confirmação, eles não me dizem nada além de que a missão fracassou e vocês desapareceram e foram dados como mortos. Não é justo, Shiro! 

Novamente as lágrimas descem pelo meu rosto enquanto seguro sua fotografia. Outra noite, outro dia, outra noite. 

O que eu faço? Eu treino sem parar. Faço exercícios, sozinho. Eu prefiro ficar sozinho. Eu não quero que ninguém veja o estado em que estou porque você me deixou! 

Sim, eu sei, eu sou um idiota convencido e um garoto problema. Ou eu era. Eu já não sou um garoto, não é mesmo? Eu sou um homem. O seu homem. 

Droga, Shiro, eu sou o seu homem e você é o meu! Volte pra mim! Desgraçado!

Eu odeio o fato de que brigamos feio antes de você ter ido! Eu queria ter podido dar um último beijo! Trocamos olhares frios, trocamos palavras cheias de raiva quando deveríamos ter trocado corações cheios de paixão. Você sempre colocou seu dever acima de tudo e eu sempre me coloquei acima de tudo.

E agora... Essa pergunta ecoa em toda minha alma e eu não sei a resposta! 

Quando você vai voltar? Você entende que não é um se? É quando? 

I'll wrap up my bones/And leave them  
Out of this home/Out on the road  
Two feet standing on a principle  
Two hands longing for each others warmth  
Cold smoke seeping out of colder throats  
Darkness falling, leaves nowhere to go  
It's spiralling down  
Biting words like a wolf howling  
Hate is spitting out each others mouths  
But we're still sleeping like we're lovers  
Vou embrulhar meus ossos/E deixá-los  
Fora desta casa/Na estrada  
Dois pés firmes por sobre um princípio  
Duas mãos ansiando pelo calor uma da outra  
Fumaça fria saindo de gargantas ainda mais frias  
Escuridão caindo, não deixa lugar algum para onde ir  
É uma espiral para baixo  
Palavras cortantes como um lobo uivando  
Ódio é cuspido de cada boca  
Mas ainda estamos dormindo como se fôssemos amantes

 

 

Eu sou uma pessoa passional, sempre fui e sempre serei. Talvez passional demais e por isso você vivia me dizendo para ter paciência e manter o foco.

“Paciência e foco, Keith. Você vai conseguir.” 

Seu ar professoral, sua paz de espírito, sua mansidão. Você era o professor perfeito, um herói para tantos e um exemplo a ser seguido. Por que se apaixonou por mim? Um órfão perdido, o encrenqueiro de plantão, o brigão da turma e o sujeito indisciplinado que só arrumava brigas e mais brigas com todo mundo. Não sei a resposta.

Agora, por que eu me apaixonei por você, seu idiota? Eu preciso dizer? Agora estou aqui, encolhido nesta cama, abraçado às minhas pernas, sentindo toda dor do mundo porque não consigo esquecer. Não quero ter que esquecer.

Muitos quiseram impedi-lo de ir na missão da Cérberus quando descobriram sua doença, mas não foi o pior, foi? O complicado mesmo foi quererem expulsá-lo da Patrulha Galáctica quando ficou óbvio que estávamos envolvidos. 

Não, não por sermos homens, isso é normal. O problema era eu ser seu aluno e cinco anos mais novo, além de um adolescente problemático e você um homem feito. Existe idade para descobrir o amor verdadeiro? Eu ia fazer dezoito anos em dois meses! 

Ah, Shiro, no que foi que estávamos pensando quando aventamos nos separar?

Foi por isso que brigamos. Eu sugeri que nos afastássemos e você entristeceu imediatamente e falou, brincando, eu sei, que duvidava que eu soubesse o que era amor.

Eu não aguentei aquilo! Logo eu, um órfão abandonado com problemas de confiança e de autoestima! Eu não tive outra escolha senão duvidar do seu amor por mim e para dizermos coisas de que nos arrependeríamos foi apenas um momento. As lágrimas no seu rosto. A dor no meu peito...

Quando você vai voltar? Eu só quero que você volte para que possamos simplesmente nos reconectar pois há muito que precisamos ajustar. Eu estava pensando em você, na sua carreira, muito mais promissora que a minha, seu idiota! Eu poderia viver sem ser piloto, mas não você! 

Eu não poderia viver sem você! Minha família, minha única família...

Quando eu me deito nesta cabana e sinto as vibrações de energia que não consigo explicar eu sei que preciso de você para entender a mim mesmo. Eu ainda posso sentir seus toques, Shiro... Apenas volte... Volte para mim. 

Eu continuo treinando, eu continuo pilotando. De vez em quando eu penso que ter sido expulso foi a melhor coisa pois evita que todos me comparem a você. Eu não serei melhor que você, eu não quero ser melhor que você, eu quero unicamente você.

Still with feet touching/Still with eyes meeting  
Still our hands match/Still with hearts beating  
Still with feet touching/Still with eyes meeting  
Still our hands match/Still with hearts beating  
Still with feet touching/Still with eyes meeting  
Still our hands match/Still with hearts beating  
Ainda com os pés tocando/Ainda com os olhos se encontrando  
Ainda nossas mãos se encaixam/Ainda com os corações batendo  
Ainda com os pés tocando/Ainda com os olhos se encontrando  
Ainda nossas mãos se encaixam/Ainda com os corações batendo  
Ainda com os pés tocando/Ainda com os olhos se encontrando  
Ainda nossas mãos se encaixam/Ainda com os corações batendo

 

 

O dia amanheceu e eu bocejo. Olho novamente para os muitos desenhos que tenho estudado, traço mais alguns ângulos e noto um estremecimento. O dia que está previsto nesses mapas antigos. Tem que ser hoje. A tarde se esvai, o tempo passa e então... 

O que há de errado? Corro para a janela e, a princípio, nada vejo. O que está acontecendo?

Tremor... Há algo lá fora.

A energia que existe por aqui parece aumentar, vibrar, transmuta. Minha boca fica seca e meu coração dispara. O que...

Eu sinto! Shiro! É você, Shiro? Eu apenas...

Eu sei! Tal como a energia desse lugar me atraía, eu sei que preciso ir.

A luz no céu, o barulho, as patrulhas se dirigindo para um ponto qualquer. Eu preciso dar um jeito nisso.

“Paciência e foco, Keith. Você vai conseguir.” 

Eles não vão pegar você. Eu vou salvá-lo. 

Não demoro muito pegando algumas bombas e logo estou no veículo no qual aprendi a pilotar com você. Sei alguns bons truques. Planto as bombas. Eles não são melhores que eu, Shiro. Fui seu melhor aluno e você sempre foi e será o melhor que já houve, então... 

Ora, simples, ninguém será melhor que nós dois. Juntos ou separados. 

Logo há diversas explosões e eu sei que é você. Não há novidades quando eu o vejo. Você voltou... Pra mim... 

Derrubo três homens porque sou movido por pura necessidade de levar você comigo. Logo aparecem mais três pessoas e não me importo. Esse tal Lance parece querer instaurar uma rivalidade comigo. Eu não preciso disso, só preciso levar você comigo, Shiro. Logo estamos longe, não sem percalços e há tanto a dizer.

Eu o encontro magicamente de pé, do lado de fora. Eu queria tanto fazer um monte de coisas, dizer um monte de coisas, mas tem muita gente aqui. Vamos nos controlar... Eu vou me controlar. Talvez depois.

Descubro que sua mente está confusa, que você tem uma mecha branca no cabelo, seu braço direito agora é uma prótese alienígena. É, vamos ter que lidar com tudo isso a seu tempo. Não sei nem mesmo se tudo que estou sentindo ainda é correspondido, mas pelo menos já tenho a resposta para aquela pergunta... 

Quando você vai voltar?


End file.
